El plan de Uchiha Sasuke
by kuro-neko-nely
Summary: Mi mejor amiga es de estatura promedio, una exotica cabellera rosada, unos hipnoticos ojos verdes, es mi amiga desde que tengo memoria, Y es tan malditamente excitante... es lesbiana!... Mi plan tiene que funcionar, nadie se resiste a Uchiha Sasuke!... SasuSaku... Leamon...


.

Les traigo este fic que una noche me desvele escribiendo y estaba abandonado en una memoria USB que ni siquiera recordaba que aun tenia n.n

Sasuke y Sakura son propiedad de **Kishimoto-sama** y en este universo alterno **(AU)** son un poco distintos **(OoC)** a los que están en el mundo ninja de **Naruto** que tanto amo

ADVERTENCIAS

Si eres MENOR de edad **NO** sigas leyendo

Contiene alto contenido sexual **(leamon)**

O / / / / / O

Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El plan de Uchiha Sasuke**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mi plan tenía que tener éxito, cuando decidí que ya no podía mas simplemente seguí mis impulsos, no se podía resistir a mí, ninguna mujer podía resistir a Uchiha Sasuke, y a pesar de haber tenido a muchas entre mis sabanas la imagen de ella estaba tatuada en mi mente, soy el mejor amigo de una chica llamada Haruno Sakura, ella es una chica muy hermosa, de cabellera exótica color rosa y de ojos verdes como el jade y un cuerpo bastante provocativo y bien proporcionado

De camino a mi casa le mande un mensaje por el celular, le pregunte si podía venir esa noche a eso de las 10, en ese momento solo podía pensar una cosa, follármela toda la noche, ella me había gustado siempre desde que la conocí cuando éramos niños, aunque nunca se lo deje saber y dado a mi habilidad para ocultar mis emociones jamás lo sospecho

No solo estaba el impedimento de que fuera mi mejor amiga, si no también que era lesbiana desde siempre, desde que crecíamos juntos me hablo de que le gustaban mucho las chicas, cuando fuimos más grandes y las hormonas despertaban en nosotros me conto lo mucho que le excitaban, lo ardientes que eran y cuando me contaba no podía dejar de verla discretamente inspeccionando su cuerpo y perdiéndome en segundos por todas sus curvaturas, se me dificultaba enormemente ocultar la visible erección en mis pantalones

En cuanto se iba de mi casa o yo me iba de la suya mandaba una invitación a cualquiera de todas esas mujeres que descaradamente se me insinuaban o que ya habían pasado por mí cama antes para poder saciar mi deseo en ellas, aun así siempre la recordaba y quería más

Por eso se me ocurrió la idea de invitarla esta noche a mi casa, con esperanza seguía anhelando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa y cuando llego no lo podía creer, ella acepto la invitación, yo no podía esperar más, estaba sumamente ansioso de tenerla, tanto que el tiempo se me hacia eterno, cada minuto se me hacia horas y ya quería que fueran las 10 de la noche

Perdido entre mis divagaciones escogí unas películas para verlas con ella aunque esperaba no verlas y hacer algo más entretenido, en eso estaba cuando tocaron el timbre de mi casa, voltee a ver el reloj de la estancia y para mi asombro eran ya las diez en punto, abrí la puerta con ansias y efectivamente era ella, estaba vestida muy sexy

Pasamos un rato viendo las películas que seleccione, unas románticas y otras de acción intercalando una y una para que ninguno se hastiara, comiendo palomitas y una ensalada que me había preparado anticipadamente para la noche, y en algunos momentos consultábamos el Facebook en nuestros celulares

Pasó el tiempo y se hizo muy tarde

-es muy tarde ya, tengo un poco de sueño- me dijo con voz cansada

-te llevo a mi cama para que no pases frio- ella me miro extrañada porque yo no era de hablar mucho, pero no le dio importancia y acepto ir a mi cama

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto no pude aguantar más, sigilosamente me puse detrás de ella y con mis manos recorrí su cuerpo hasta agarrar sus senos, ella se sonrojo y se quedo inmóvil, como no me rechazo me excite mas y al estar tan pegados ella pudo sentir mi erección entre sus glúteos

-basta, a mi solo me gustaban las chicas

-no importa, tú me provocas esto desde hace mucho tiempo

Sin perder más el tiempo empecé a pasar mi lengua por su oreja y a masajear sus pechos, ella estaba llorando pero en ningún momento se aparto de mí, ni trato de irse, me decía una cosa pero su cuerpo no la obedecía incitándome a continuar

-porque tú me tienes que hacer esto?

Me desvestí rápidamente sin dejar de acariciar todo su cuerpo, si realmente era lesbiana, entonces por qué no trataba de irse?, ella se dio la vuelta y vio mi erección

-siempre me gustaste y esta noche vas a ser mía

Empecé a besarla por todo el cuerpo y ella se negaba con palabras mientras su cuerpo no se apartaba de mí, yo empecé a bajar el cierre del vestido y se deslizo por su suave y tersa piel blanca

Contemple su perfecto cuerpo por unos segundos y la acosté en mi cama, sin dar ningún aviso y ante su mirada me acerque a sus muslos y le repartí besos acercándome a su sexo, con lentitud empecé a pasarle mi lengua hasta que me adentre en su centro de placer

-basta!

-en serio quieres que me detenga- le dije en esa voz que ocupaba con mis amantes y que sabia produciría excitación en su cuerpo

Sin darle tiempo a contestar seguí consintiéndola con mi boca, ella comenzó a moverse, no sé si intentaba zafarse pero a mí me parecía más bien que lo disfrutaba y cuando escuche sus gemidos de placer lo confirme, seguí con mi labor aun más excitado, ella gimió más y más fuerte hasta que se corrió en mi boca

-bueno mi hermosa, ahora vas a ser mía- dije con una sonrisa torcida en mi rostro

-no, ya basta!

La calle con un beso porque a pesar de sus palabras su cuerpo la contradecía

-déjame, aun soy virgen!

Eso me hizo inexplicablemente feliz pero ignore el sentimiento lo atribuí a que mis fantasías estaban a punto de cumplirse, así que para calmarla la bese en esos ya hinchados labios dulcemente, mientras nos besamos le quite sus molestas bragas y le metí mi pene de golpe, ella chillo de dolor y me detuve un momento, unas molestas lagrimas salían de su rostro pero un ligero movimiento de su cadera me indico que podía continuar

Yo me sentía increíble, todas mis fantasías de hacerla mía no se comparaban con sentirla en la realidad, comencé a penetrarla cada vez más fuerte y a pesar de que unas lágrimas estaban en su rostro, gemía de placer mientras me miraba, después de un rato sentí que sus paredes me apretaban más advirtiéndome que ella iba a acabar, y tuve el orgasmo más exquisito que recuerdo

-te odio!, como es que mi mejor amigo puede hacerme esto?

-la culpa es tuya – le respondí

Tenerla ahí desnuda, en mi cama hizo que inevitablemente quisiera poseerla de nuevo así que me acerque a ella y me aparto las manos de golpe al advertir mis intenciones

-bien, entonces tendré que hacerte algo primero

Acerque mis manos a su cintura y ella se estremeció, deslice mis manos acariciando sus muslos y con una de mis manos la masturbe, ella se movía para zafarse, o más bien eso quería hacerme pensar, porque sus movimientos intensificaban lo que le estaba haciendo y su humedad me indico que le estaba excitando mas

-es inútil- le dije mientras de golpe introduje dos dedos en su húmeda cueva haciendo que se le escaparan unos sonoros gemidos que me excitaron de sobremanera tanto que estaba listo para penetrarla de nuevo y al comprobar que estaba bastante mojada lo hice

La embestí primero lento pero a medida que lo hacia la velocidad y la fuerza aumentaban gracias a la excitación que tenía al escuchar sus gemidos hasta que ella termino y dos segundos después termine yo también, estábamos exhaustos y al recuperar mi aliento hable

-no ha estado tan mal

Ella se quedo mirándome fijamente y me dijo

-espero que estés contento con esto ahora pervertido- y se empezó a reír

Un tanto sorprendido por su reacción me levante y recogí mis cosas dispuesto a irme y alejarme de ella para siempre pues era consciente que jamás volvería a ser lo mismo y que ella no volvería a confiar en mi

Sakura me detuvo, no note como es que ya estaba frente a mí y de improviso me agarro y pensé que me arrancaría aquello con lo que antes la había hecho gemir de placer pero para mi sorpresa hablo sensualmente

-esto no ha acabado- y sin siquiera esperar mi reacción empezó a hacerme sexo oral deliciosamente

Se metía y sacaba mi pene de su boca mas y mas rápido haciéndome delirar, ya no me importaba no entender que la llevo a hacerlo, ni que supuestamente era lesbiana, solo me concentre en sentir el placer que me estaba provocando hasta que me corrí en su boca, sin darme siquiera un respiro me tumbo en la cama y volvió a usar su sensual voz

-quiero hacerlo de nuevo- sus palabras me encendieron inevitablemente y al notar mi erección más que lista se subió arriba de mí, me cabalgo restregándome su sexo húmedo en mi entrepierna, ella misma se introdujo mi pene en su vagina y vigorosamente comenzó sus deliciosos movimientos, yo la agarre de la cintura y la ayude a hacer las estocadas mas rápidas y fuertes logrando que volviéramos a corrernos al mismo tiempo esta vez

Así estuvimos toda la noche, probando mas posiciones y haciéndolo en todos los lugares de la casa, a la mañana siguiente se arreglo –después de que lo hiciéramos en la ducha- y uso una voz cortante que solo le había escuchado dos veces antes cuando estaba absolutamente molesta

-Espero que no le digas a nadie de esto- me volteo a ver y me dedico una sonrisa antes de añadir -Ya que quiero que seas el único

Desde esa noche me sigo tirando a mi mejor amiga sin que su novia se entere…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

Yo ya tenía varios escritos como este pero nunca me habría animado a publicarlos por pena

O / / / / / / / / O

Espero que les guste y solo sus reviews me dirán si sigo publicando estas perversiones que cruzaron y aun cruzan en mi mente

Nos leemos pronto n.n ! ! !

.

.

.

V


End file.
